Percabeth
by ticklebear.fnaf.7603
Summary: Hey Percy Jackson Nerds! Its me again. I haven't posted in a while, so here I am. This is what I hope happened after the books ended.


"Anna? Are you ok?"

People never got my name right. It was Annabeth, and the either called me Anna or Beth or Anna-Beth. The list goes on and on. I guess I was too quiet during lunch, because Liz was bothering me. Well, thats normal. She was a hyper short 18 year old, She had curly brown hair, freckles, and emerald green eyes. "Its Annabeth," I muttered.

Well, at least no one expected me to be loud during my architecture class. Mr Stark was my teacher, and he was a thirty seven year old alcoholic from New Hampshire. He also did drugs, so he always smelled like pot. Today he walked in, and immediately you could smell the pot fumes. He then told us that he was going to rehab and there would be a new teacher.

I met Percy at the cafe. I was sitting at a metal table and chairs. I was sipping some hot cocoa when Percy came up. He looked different. He was wearing some glasses that looked like nerd glasses. He was wearing a t-shirt and blazer, and a pair of navy slacks. "Hey Annabeth!" Percy says as he kisses me.

"Hey! How are your hydrology classes?"

"Great!"

I was really happy for him. I proceeded to tell him that my teacher had to go to rehab so he could be sober. He smirked as if to say go figure. I laughed. He shook his head knowingly as he smiled. "What?"

"God, I wish you knew how sexy you are when you laugh."

I was quirky, I was smart. I was never sexy. Never. "I am not! Anyways, what did you need to see me for?"

He clears his throat. "I wanted this to be special. And...I have a question for you."

He hands me a box. It was our anniversary. In it is a necklace with a brain and a trident on it. He then gets down on one knee. I gasp. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god yes!"

he He picks me up and I kiss him. He puts the ring on my finger. "Annabeth Jackson...Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "

I giggle even more. I smile. Luckily, barely anyone saw it. However Liz and her twin, Jacqueline, saw us. "OH MY GOD!"

I start blushing. I stare at the diamond. It has a diamond, and two aquamarines. I realize his dad made this, despite the feud. I smile. "Frappe?"

He nods. And then, the bell for the campus rings, and we go to our classes. Well class. We both have latin literature, which seems odd, but hey, our parents were ancient. Literally. So I sat next to Liz, and Percy sits by a guy named Simon. He was a year older and was like my old architecture teacher. "So, Annabeth, I saw that you and Percy are engaged."

She giggles and winks at me. I say, "well, yeah, but I don't know how my mother would feel. You know, the duel between his dad and my mom hasn't settled over too well with her. "

She nods. As a daughter of Artemis, it was weird. What happened was this: she wanted two companions. So in her mind, she had configured two daughters. She wanted two companions, so instead, she got Elizabeth Michaels and Jacqueline Michaels. "Ugh, I wish I could find a guy. Its kinda unsettling when I tell them I'm the daughter of the great archer goddess. "

Today was the first day I realized she just wanted to love someone, like Percy and I loved each other. But like she said, that whole Artemis thing. Eek. So I decided to help her.

Percy said that I could hang with Liz for a while after school. So I helped her. If you could call it that. I found this blue dress that would look beautiful on her, so I put it on her. She smiled, and I found her some earrings, a diamond necklace, and a somewhat "braided" rose gold bracelet which we both bought at a Kay Jewelers. Not too expensive. I did her hair and then brought her to the mirror. "Oh my god. I look beautiful. Now who's this guy you set me up with?"

Now, our friend, Leo, was dating Calypso. She broke it off after he went to college and was getting a degree. So he was a hot mess. "You're going on a date with my friend Leo."

Leo knocked on the door. Or was it Percy? So they went to the door. Leo was standing there, and so was Percy. I was in my t-shirt. "Oh god, I need to get ready."

I look just as, well, you know what I mean, as I did earlier. So anyway, I dressed very similarly to Liz. And then we left. I feel my heartbeat quicken.

 _Oh my Gods, I'm engaged. ENGAGED. What's my mom going to think?_

Of course, I already knew. She would hate this. Oh well. I hate her torture.

 _3 Months Later_

"Percy, I don't feel good."

My dress my mother chose was beautiful, but she had to alter it. And I hated it. "Mom, too tight. Too tight. MOM!"

"Honey, It's fine. It will be perfect in a bit."

I hated this, but then again, my wedding was in a few days. I realized how easy it was to plan a wedding when your mom and his dad are divine beings. It lessened my load. Anyway, I felt so weird.

"Mom. I got to go."

And so we speed up to the day of the wedding. All of our friends and family are there. I am teary eyed. My maid of honor, Liz, just got engaged to Leo today. I am crying. But not too bad that I have to redo my makeup.

I hear the music. I am on the verge of more tears. I see everyone I love gasping as I walk. I smile. People say aw as I am about to cry. "Hi..."

"Hi Annabeth."

It burns to even smile. but I know that this is normal. "I love you, Percy."

"Love you too..."

I grin. I don't know what they think. Oh well. Worth crying for. So then, the ceremony whips by in a simple flourish. I feel so relieved not to be not married to him. I smile as we leave.

No more Annabeth Chase. Now, I am, and always will be, Annabeth Jackson.

Hey guys! Thanks again for viewing! This is what I wanted to happen after Percy Jackson...


End file.
